


i fall beside you

by spirithouse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Drabble, Fluff, Light Pining, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithouse/pseuds/spirithouse
Summary: “We should probably hold hands so we don’t get separated."





	i fall beside you

 

 

 

“We should make a run for it like hyung did,” BamBam snickered, watching from the window as Jaebum’s form dashed around the corner. The security guard outside shook his head. 

 

Yugyeom crowded into BamBam’s space, unnecessarily, because he could see Jaebum and the small crowd gathered across the street just fine. BamBam didn’t say anything, didn’t even move, because it was a habit of theirs.

 

“I think that’s gonna encourage them to chase us,” Yugyeom said, knowing full well he agreed with the idea. It was kind of funny, a weird humor thing, and he and BamBam were just like That. The fans never seemed to mind.

 

BamBam continued to stand still as Yugyeom leaned in more, only shifting slightly so their hands gazed. A warm line shot up Yugyeom’s wrist.

 

Yugyeom said, “We should probably hold hands so we don’t get separated,” and BamBam wheezed, going to open the door. 

 

“Last time we did that you almost dislocated my shoulder.”

 

“Build up more muscles and that won’t be an issue.” Yugyeom shoved at his back, but BamBam already had the door fully opened. Nighttime sounds of cars and busy restaurants covered up BamBam’s next comment.

 

When BamBam looked back at Yugyeom, gold street lights framing him like a portrait and reflecting back in his eyes as stars---Yugyeom felt strange. Something tiny and odd residing in him always poked up at times like this with BamBam. It wasn’t enough for Yugyeom to fully acknowledge it, because he couldn’t. Maybe never. But it was enough for Yugyeom to know it was still there and his alone to keep, always.

 

What he had now with BamBam was enough. 

 

BamBam held out his hand and Yugyeom’s heart launched forward with his feet.

 

The only thing Yugyeom could hear as they ran up the street was the wind rushing by, fans shrieking, and most importantly, BamBam laughing beside him. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything for got7 in forever, so! here's something small based on the time i saw yugyeom and bambam dash up the street from jyp lol.


End file.
